


[ART] Water Therapy

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (But no worse than the show ever gets lmao), Art, Could also technically be Post S5 with GWAINE LIVES but the intention was post S4 lol, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Partial Nudity, Post S4, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: After being hurt by Morgana, Gwaine is having trouble healing and getting his strength back.Merlin, being the physician's apprentice, after all, comes up with an idea: using water to help.





	[ART] Water Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Or: I like the idea of Merlin being Gwaine's water therapist and decided to draw it

**Author's Note:**

> Clip Studio Paint  
Huion Q11K


End file.
